Filling the Void
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Destiny 2 - Spoilers for Forsaken DLC. One Guardian decides that she must find the last surviving member for her fireteam who has been missing since the decimation of the Awaken Fleet. But before she goes, she needs to have a long talk with Ikora Ray. Based on my character and carry on from previous fic Battles Aftermath. (Don't need to read it but it'll help if you do)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine, Bungies. This is a little something that I've been thinking about since finishing the Forsaken DLC. Based on my two characters - a Hunter and a Warlock - this is a carry on after the end of Forsaken and it will help if you have read the other Destiny fic I have done called Battles Aftermath, but it's not essential. Spoilers if you hadn't figured that out by now. I hope to have next chapter up in a few days time. This is just my interpretation of what happens after Cayde's avenged. Once again, for effect, I use Australian English. AM, November, 2018_

* * *

 **Filling the Void**

 **By Angel Mouse**

The tower seemed so empty these days, so lifeless and empty. Voices were subdued, the atmosphere was grey and there seemed to be no joy or laughter any more. Even the small shops and bazaar seemed to just be going through the motions lately. The return of the Drifter had caused a small stir, and the new challenge he brought had caught the interest of some, but that soon died down as reality kept crashing down on everyone.

Sitting at the highest point she could find at the Tower, Veela stared out at the city below without seeing it at all. Her thoughts were jumbled and mixed up, dark and spiralling in circles. She didn't acknowledge Ikora when she sat down next to her for the longest time until she sighed softly.

"Did you want something Vanguard Rey?" Ikora gave a soft snort.

"Since when are you so formal when we speak Guardian?" Veela took her time answering.

"I'm not sure, just seemed appropriate I guess." The silence stretched out for a long moment and then Ikora spoke softly.

"You seem lost Guardian." Veela nodded slowly.

"Guess I am. Marx was lost to me at the Iron Temple. Aerivina has been lost since the Dreadnaught decimated the Awoken Fleet." Veela shook her head. "I don't begrudge her leaving to help the remains of her people, I told her to go in fact, it was something she had to do." Veela's gaze didn't leave the city below them. "And now he's lost to all of us. You would be feeling his loss most of all Ikora, he was in your fireteam. But he was my Vanguard. I may have avenged him, but I have lost Zavala's trust and respect because I went against his wishes."

Ikora was silent for a long moment as well.

"He was my friend, as well as my fellow Vanguard and fireteam member. He drove us all to distraction some days and others I wanted to strangle him. But oh how I miss him." Ikora looked at Veela with an understanding in her eyes. "You sense it too, don't you Veela?" Veela nodded.

"Yes. The joy is gone. You wouldn't think one person would have made such a difference, would you, but he did." Ikora slowly nodded and looked back out over the city.

"Yes, he did. And we will miss him always for it." They fell silent again for the longest time. Finally, the sun began to slowly set behind the Traveller.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to be heading back to the Tangled Shore and Petra. I have to find her. I need to find her; I need to be reconnected to something solid before I go insane with the emptiness I am feeling right now. And Aerivina is that connection I need right now." Ikora nodded in agreement.

"I understand. Zavala wants to try and pick a new Hunter Vanguard, and had suggested you for the position." Veela shook her head.

"I wouldn't take it anyways Ikora. Tell Zavala to leave us alone, us Hunters will sort it. We'll send you a name or two in a while. Then you can choose who will be our Vanguard. But leave it to us; don't interfere too much with us." Veela finally turned and looked at Ikora. "The Hunters will report to you Ikora in the meantime, we will follow your orders – Zavala's as well. But in the meantime, we will report to you and you alone." Ikora finally showed some surprise.

"Why choose me Veela?" Veela gave a tiny quirk of her lips, before looking back out at the city again.

"Because he trusted you more than anyone else in this city Ikora. And Zavala is too focussed on protecting the city. You see the bigger picture, like he did. So, you're stuck with a bunch of anti-social Hunters who are grieving for their beloved Vanguard, who are angry at Zavala not responding like we him wanted to. And who want to honour him in any way can. So, until we decide who we want to be our new Vanguard, you're our temporary one." Veela shrugged. "And we all agreed that I shall be our spokes-guardian so to speak. So, if Zavala wants us to do anything, try and get him to come to me first or tell us yourself please."

Ikora saw how serious Veela was and understood the reasoning of the Hunters. Anti-social they may be, but a more loyal bunch of Guardians she had never seen besides her own Warlocks. But even her warlocks didn't have the dedication and resolute determination that Hunters seemed to have to their lone duties. The eyes and ears of the Vanguard, they were essential to information gathering that they depended on. So this trust they were showing her was quite an honour.

"I understand. I will explain it to Zavala." Veela nodded.

"Good." Veela stood up and her Ghost appeared. "I shall be back when I find her. Be well Ikora."

"And you Guardian."


	2. Where is she?

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, Bungie own's them. I only own my characters. Here's the second chapter of Filling the Void, what was going to be a one shot has turned into a little mini-series. At least one more part to come I think. Enjoy. Once more, I use Australian English. AM November 2018._

* * *

 **Filling the Void - Where is she?**

 **by Angelmouse**

Petra looked up from her reports when the sounds of a transmat beam came down. The Guardian appeared and began looking around, and then spotted Petra. Walking slowly over to stand next to her, she bowed her head to Petra.

"Petra. Thank you for allowing me to return to this beautiful city." Petra nodded and bowed her head in welcome as well.

"It was my pleasure Guardian. You stated when you left you would be back, as you had some business with the Awoken and would need my help." The Guardian looked uncomfortable for a moment, glancing around to see some of the Corsairs nearby.

"Yes, but can we talk somewhere private? It's a rather personal request." Intrigued, Petra nodded and handing the report off, she led them away to a small ledge overlooking the water where they were able to talk without being over heard. Petra leaned against a rock and looked at the Guardian. This one particular Guardian seemed to be trusted by the Vanguard more than any other. Even Cayde-6 thought highly of her, choosing her to help him try to control the Prison.

Petra knew that the Guardian had been devastated by Cayde's death, and had helped her gain revenge. The Guardian had also helped her regain access to her people's most sacred place, and had cemented relations between the Vanguard and Spider. This Guardian was a force to be reckoned with, but she was also human, and she grieved and felt pain and loss just as much as the Awoken did, if not more, Petra thought to herself if she was being honest.

"What can I help you with Guardian? It must be important; I have never seen you seem this unsettled I guess the word would be." The Guardian gave a soft snort and looked out over the water, seeming to take solace of sorts in it.

"I had a fireteam of my own once you know. Titan, Warlock and Hunter, standard set-up really." Petra just let the Guardian speak. In fact, this was the most open she had ever seen her. "We fought SIVA at the Iron Temple on Earth. Marx, our Titan, a human like me, was killed and when his Ghost attempted to resurrect him, they destroyed his Ghost before we could get to it, and him. We lost Marx that day." Veela swallowed hard and then kept speaking. "Then, the Dreadnaught appeared and your Queen and Fleet were attacked and lost." Veela swallowed again. "Our Warlock, my friend, an Awoken, was devastated. I felt I had no choice, I told her to go, to go to the leftovers of the Reef and try to help her remaining people."

Suddenly Petra thought she knew where this was going. And she knew that what was coming next would be hard for the Guardian, and her as well, but she let the Guardian keep speaking. The silence stretched out a long moment and the Guardian looked at Petra finally.

"Her name is Aerivina Tan. She is my friend, my companion..."

"And your lover?" Veela looked sharply at Petra and then gave a soft, tiny smile.

"Occasionally we were, if she allowed it, and we both needed the release from a bad mission." Veela sighed and looked at Petra. "She was very particular who she allowed herself to get close to. It took me ages to get her to agree to be on a team with me and Marx. Marx was like a big brother to us both you know, strong, arrogant, faithful – a typical Titan in other words." Veela's smile was warm, fond and full of regret. "We were a strong team, but after SIVA and then the Dreadnaught, we were never the same."

Petra stayed silent, letting the Guardian get her story out and knew that she would get to the point, and her request, eventually. She knew that this was difficult for her, so, she gave her the honour of listening, it was the least she could do for the Guardian. "When we got news of the decimation of the Awoken Fleet, so many of the Awoken Guardians were upset, so many wanted to leave to help, but the Taken and the Dreadnaught were the priority. But a few decided to leave, to try and help the remains of the Fleet. Vina was torn, she wanted to leave to help her people, but also had her duty as a Guardian." Veela shrugged. "So I told her to go, to leave things to me. It took a while but in the end, she agreed and left to come to the Reef." Veela turned to Petra, facing her. "And that's where my request comes in. Do you know what happened to Aerivina Tan? Do you know where she is?"

Petra felt her heart clench and she took a deep breath, pushing herself off the rock and moved slowly towards where Veela was standing. She looked at the Guardian, trying to think of how to frame the next words, which she knew would break the Guardian's heart.

"Yes. I know where she is. And I'm sorry, but I don't know if she'll want to see you." Veela looked at her, shock on her face.

"What do you mean; she may not want to see me?" Petra looked at her, trying to put it into words what had happened.

"When Ghaul attacked, and something happened to your light, well, she became reclusive, preferring her own company to anyone else's. Even when your light returned, she still became reclusive and a loner. I tried to bring her out, to get her interested and make her involved in the rebuilding of our people, but she stayed in her cave. I honestly don't know if you will have any better luck than I. But I will take you to her."

Veela swallowed hard. Aerivina always took things to heart, and losing her light would have affected her immensely, especially since not having Veela around to keep her grounded. Taking a deep breath she smiled gently at Petra.

"Please Petra, take me to my friend." Petra nodded and gestured for her to follow. They had a long walk to take.


End file.
